A Little Blood Makes the World go Round
by TheToxicFlavouredCandy
Summary: Aidan gets himself into some deep trouble when he saves a woman from her abusive Husband. Busy trying to keep her safe from Bishop, Marcus gets in on the fun.
1. One Mans Trash, Another Vampire's Diner

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, or make profit. All characters belong to the creators of Being Human.**

_**Author's Note:**__ Okay before anyone thinks it is, this is not a Mary-sue, or in anyway using a character as myself._

_I wanted to stray away and create something new, this about Aidan making a mistake and trying to make up for it afterwards, without getting in any deeper trouble._

* * *

**A Little Blood Makes the World Go Round**

**Chapter One: One Mans Trash, Another Vampire's Diner**

Aidan pushed his way through the crowd of people. The bar was especially crowded tonight making Aidan slightly uncomfortable. An older woman wearing a top much to promiscuous for her age winked at Aidan, eyeing him up and down. He smiled meekly moving on forwards. Blood pulsed in his ears setting Aidan on edge, but he ignored it as he sat at the bar smiling as the bartender served him a requested Budweiser. He nodded in thanks as he took a sip of the beer, hoping it would curb his cravings.

Aidan's arm was bumped and beer spilt down his chin, he quickly wiped it up and turned to see the person who knocked him. It was a woman not much older then Josh; Aidan would guess her late twenties. She was of average height, average build, brown hair that made length to her waste and cling to her shirt which looked like she had just thrown on without thought. Her jeans showed the flattering shape of her hips and draped nicely around the seemingly endless form of her legs.

She looked up nervously; she clearly wasn't to keen on watching where she was going. Her eyes were wide as if she had knocked Aidan's entire drink over.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, god I'm such a klutz!" She said stumbling on her words. Aidan simply waved her apology away with a smile and a gesture.

"It's okay. Really, no harm done"

The woman half smiled, then looked over her shoulder worried. Aidan's senses suddenly piqued, he smelled blood, more importantly, the woman's blood. He watched hungrily as she turned back around to him with nervousness in here words and panic on her face.

"I- I gotta go"

The woman hurried off to the bathroom looking behind her every few steps as if trying to avoid someone. Aidan tried to ignore the woman's obvious panicked nature, _'It isn't my problem' _he told himself. Aidan turned back to his drink as a cloud of perfume invaded his noise. A woman spoke as he took a healthy gulp of his Bud.

"Hey there"

Aidan turned to the woman whose voice bothered him when he just wanted to drink alone. She was one of those "pretty" girls Josh always liked. She was short, blonde curly hair falling just below her shoulders. Her shirt extenuated the lack of breast she had, and her skirt invited too much eye candy.

She sat next to Aidan smiling away. "I always see you here alone, don't you have a girl friend?" She asked being much to obvious. She tossed her hair sexily as she leaned against the bar trying to push more of her lack of breast out.

Aidan's hunger rose again, the thrumming of the girls pulse echoed in his ears. Aidan turned his head trying to get the bubbling thoughts out of his mind.

His eyes went wide as he saw the klutz girl from before being dragged out the back door of the bar by a tall burly man who didn't look all that nice. The look on her face was enough to set Aidan on edge, fear, her eyes screamed help. Aidan looked back to the babbling blonde and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry I really have to go, nice meeting you though"

Aidan rushed off after the woman as the blonde was left sitting at the bar speechless.

Aidan pushed the back door open; a muffled panicked scream met his ears. He looked to his right, seeing a row of dumpsters and a flailing limb poke out. Aidan walked carefully trying not to give himself away. He looked around the corner seeing the man beating the woman, who lay helpless on the ground. The tall man straightened and looked at the woman.

"You're a piece of shit, I don't even know why I married you!" The man pulled his arm back getting ready to give the final blow.

Aidan rushed out from behind the dumpster pinning the man to the wall opposite. His eyes were black form lack of feeding. The man was scared shitless, literally.

"I hate trash like you" Aidan spoke in a low tone farther scaring him, the man tried to speak, nothing but stutters escaping him. Aidan lost control, biting into the man, draining him of his life. He dropped the lifeless body to the ground turning to the woman as she straightened herself.

Aidan advanced to her, she took one look at Aidan and shock ran through her.

"Ge- get away!" she fumbled to move, but fear froze her. Aidan rushed to her side as she fainted in his arms.

"Shit" Aidan whispered as he looked around incase there were witnesses. Everything was clear. Aidan picked up the woman to carry her off unsure of what else to do. He did know one thing; he had definitely put himself in quite a situation.

Aidan looked back at the body grabbing his cell phone selecting a speed dial number on his list titled **'Marcus'** he took a deep breath against the smell of the blood that leaked from the woman's head.

"_Hello Aidan, I didn't think I'd be hearing from you so soon"_

Aidan sighed not wanting to give him any satisfaction, but he couldn't leave the body there.

" I need a favor from you" He said assured.

"_Of course"_

**End**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ First chapter done! I've given myself a small break on my 'On a Bender' story as this one popped into my head. I hope you guys like it and follow. Things are going to get pretty hairy. _


	2. When it all falls Apart

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, or make profit. All characters belong to the creators of Being Human.**

_**Author's Note:**__ I have a few Ideas of where this could lead. I'd love to hear any ideas you guys might have just to make my job a bit easier. As a side note, this is before Emily had moved in._

**A Little Blood Makes the World Go Round**

**Chapter Two: When it all falls Apart. **

When Jessica woke up she was confused, her surroundings were not the cosy light blue walls of her own room, the bed that she laid on was not her old four poster her mother gave her, the dresser was not the one her and Eric picked up from a yard sale. The walls around her were a deep purple, the bed she had been laying on was an old twin bed with an oak headboard, and the dresser was that of chipped wood that she could not place.

Jessica studied the room; everything was mismatched like it was just picked up out of a store with no thought. The lamp that stud on the cherry nightstand was brass, the analogue clock silver, and many mismatched doodads sitting on the dresser with a pile of untouched books.

Jessica made her way to the door, the hardwood beneath her feet rough and unfinished. She stopped as the floor creaked and she heard voices bellow.

"Jesus Christ Aidan, this isn't a refugee house for the abandoned, why is she here?" The first voice was raised, angry, but at the same time sounded compassionate.

"What I was supposed to leave her there unconscious and let Marcus find her?" The voice Jessica guessed was Aidan; lowered his tone.

"Do we really need a second Rebecca right now, I did the smart thing, the right thing" Footsteps lead closer to the stairs, closer to Jessica, she moved back a bit trying not to make a sound.

"Whatever just get rid of her"

"Do you want me to kill her Josh?"

Jessica's heart raced as she heard this, fear struck her, and the memory from last night came back to her. The fight with Eric, the stranger who attacked him, his inhuman eyes…the blood. She gasped quietly and backed up to the bed.

"Don't be stupid, just-…what?" Jessica heard the sudden stop in their conversation, she cursed herself inwardly, she had made to much noise.

Suddenly the man that attacked Eric last night stud before her, she shrieked and ran to the other side of the bed. Another man came up behind the first, he was much smaller, less intimidating.

"Please, please, just let me go, I swear I- I won't tell anyone anything, I promise" Jessica turned to survival mode, pleading with her abductors to let her go.

The dark haired one called Aidan moved closer slightly, his eyes turned to hurt.

"We're not going to hurt you. Last night you were attacked-"

"By you!" Jessica interrupted panicked. She moved back feeling the dresser behind her for anything that could be used as a weapon.

"No, your husband, he was beating you. I pulled him off and told him to beat it, and you fainted"

Jessica raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying it.

"No, he…I saw you, your face…it-"

"You hit your head, you were bleeding, maybe you just don't remember it properly" Aidan smiled slightly crossing his arms. He looked to Josh as if asking for his help he just shook his head.

"And you didn't take me to a hospital?"

Jessica finally caught Aidan off guard. She picked up a brass globe that sat at the end of the dresser and hurled it in Aidan's direction, Aidan looked back in time to get it square in the nose, causing him to bleed. The blood trickled into his mouth and his eyes blackened. Jessica stared straight at Aidan, a look of pure terror in her eyes. She judged the distance between Aidan and the door and figured she could make it if she moved fast enough. Before she even got three feet forwards Aidan grabbed her, she screamed fighting him, Aidan quickly covered her mouth.

"Stop, stop, I ain't gunna hurt you. you got to stop struggling"

Jessica went limp in his arms realizing there was no way she could get out of this. Aidan smiled, his eyes back to normal.

"Thank you, now I'm going to let you go and you need to promise me your not going to try that stunt again"

Jessica nodded. But Josh wasn't having this.

"Aidan this is kidnapping, we could go to jail for this!"

Aidan turned to Josh who had finally spoken up.

"She knows I'm a- Josh please" Aidan pleaded with Josh, she could be let go till she understood. Till she no longer feared, then she could have a choice. But until then she had to stay here, safe from Bishop and Marcus, cause Aidan knew it was only a matter of time till they find out about missing the wife.

**End**

**Author's Note:** So I still haven't given many details in this chapter, but I wanted to establish a bid of Jessica's way of thinking. And explain why Aidan is so keen on holding a woman against her will.


	3. No Going Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, or make profit. All characters belong to the creators of Being Human.**

_**Author's Note: **__So I didn't think I would actually get to this chapter for a little bit longer, but inspiration his me like a brick wall. Ouch. So here I am again to try anf get more of this story out of my head._

* * *

**A Little Blood Makes the World Go Round**

**Chapter Three: No Going Back**

Three days and counting, Jessica was held up in that room for three days. Three days of no interaction aside from the shorter man named Josh, who incidentally was crazy and talked to the walls and furniture on occasion. She was fed well, and she got the privilege of her own bathroom/vanity, but she was still prisoner never the less.

This particular morning however she woke to find the door to her room was open, and the smell of an amazing breakfast was wafting in from the kitchen downstairs. She got out of bed slipping her shoes on, she had been brought some of her own clothes, knowing they must have found her place and broke in, but is wasn't as good as waking up and having a nice selection of shirts. She picked out an old 'tee' with a television character on it to match a pare of lazy jeans with a small hole in the knee that she only ware when she did her laundry.

Jessica made her way to the source of the smell, Josh stud at the stove flipping some eggs, cutting off a sentence he was in the middle of with the table.

"Just ask Aid- Oh"

Josh smiled pleasantly, offering her some food already prepared on the table.

"Aidan and I figured it would be fine for you to come downstairs, but we want to talk to you when he gets back"

Josh placed the finished eggs onto his plate and took a seat opposite Jessica. She raised and eye brown when he muttered out the corner of his mouth to the counter then turned back to her. Jessica straightened her back and dug into her food.

"As long as I can leave after, I do have a life you know, someone will find me missing and come looking for me"

Josh spoke around the food in his mouth, making himself look quite unattractive.

"What like Eric?" Josh swallowed and took a sip of water; he saw the animosity fuming from Jessica who remained silent.

"What, I'm just saying, Aidan had a right, he was abusing you. Water under the bridge…right?"

Jessica turned to back to her food, never removing the scowl from her lips. When she finished she pushed the plate away, looking to Josh who still stuffed his face.

"So…Aidan's a psycho, and you're schizophrenic?"

Josh chocked on his mouthful of food, he swallowed it with a gulp.

"Schizo- what no? I mean Aidan's not psycho, he's just… looking out for himself…and you" Jessica made a face that clearly meant she wasn't buying it. Just as she was about to question Josh's sanity Aidan walked through the front door.

* * *

Aidan looked around at the table before him, Josh sat across form Jessica, who stared daggers at her plate. Sally sat perched on the counter looking from Josh to Aidan with surprise.

"You're seriously going to tell her everything?" Questioned Sally without hesitation.

Aidan nodded to her before taking a seat between the two at the table.

"So I take it Josh told you we need to talk, am I right?" Jessica nodded silently; she looked up to Aidan, her face painted with anger.

"He did, but I have a proposition, you let me go and I won't go to the cops"

Aidan chuckled, folding his hands on the table.

"Not likely, it's to dangerous, there are things about this world that would curl the hairs on your arm" Jessica unconsciously rubbed her forearm for heat.

"Then tell me? I have a right to know, I'm technically involved now, right?"

"She's got a point Aidan, what's the worse that could happen? At lest then she'd know what she's getting into" Aidan looked to Sally who wore a look of authority. He shook his head.

"I donno"

"I think for once she has a point Aidan" Josh smiled slightly at his own cleverness, having a ghost around wasn't as difficult as he thought.

Aidan didn't know where this all stud, he was between the lines, either he told her and she freaked, making everything worse, or she accepted the truth, lived with it, and they would be able to let her live her life with the protection of Josh, Sally, and him. Or he didn't tell, attempt to protect her without her knowledge, she might suspicious, or even fall back on her word to not tell the authorities. There was only one good outcome, and Aidan was betting on a lot here.

Aidan straightened up in his seat, looking from Sally to Josh, if he was going to do this he might as well start with the easiest. He took a deep unnecessary breath looking to sally once more.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything, but you need to understand first that we're not bad people, everyone makes mistakes, and we're trying to fix them here and now"

"It's not like your telling me the secrets of the pentagon" Jessica joked, the first joke she made since she got here. Maybe they really were nice people, she moved that thought from her mind, no good person would do this, no good person would hold another human being against their will.

"Well…just to get complications out of the way, and to clear up the fact that Josh doesn't have schizophrenia, you're not the only female in the house"

Josh looked to Sally who didn't bother to change her demeanor. Jessica looked around confused.

"She's...um well…"

"Dead Josh, I'm dead, your allowed to say it" Sally interrupted.

"Dead…She's a Ghost" Aidan took it upon himself to finish.

"Her names Sally"

Jessica looked from Aidan to Josh, both looked quite serious. She burst out laughing, clearly thinking it was some kind of practical joke.

"Your not serious right? A Ghost? And what you're a troll, and he's a hobbit?" Josh and Aidan exchanged looks, they really didn't know what else to say. Sally however didn't like the mockery this girl was making of her. She focused all her energy on the pitcher of juice on the counter top. She almost felt like she would pop a blood vessel if she had any, then finally after rocking a bit it shot up into the air and fell to the floor with a smash.

Jessica jumped not prepared for projectile liquids.

"What the hell?" Aidan sighed.

"That was Sally, you aint gonna see her," He added after Jessica started looking around the room as if she would find the source.

"Listen, your wrong, this isn't a joke, this is quite serious" Aidan waited for Jessica to look back at him.

"Your not seriously a Hobbit are you?" she asked Josh with a serious face.

He smiled pathetically and laughed as if mocking her.

"No, werewolf actually" Her eyes went wide and she turned to Aidan.

"Let me guess, you're a vampire?" Aidan smiled.

"Actually, yes" Jessica proceeded to laugh again.

"Man and for a second I actually believed the whole ghost thing!"

Aidan dug his nails into the table, his eyes turning black and his fangs sliding down his gums. Jessica looked up at Aidan, her face went pale instantly, she stud up backing into the living room behind her, fear stuck her face. Aidan made to move near her, his face turning back to normal. She took one look at Josh who remained complacent, then her world went dark.

**TBC**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Thank you to __Dannyblue__ for helping out. _

_I apologise for this chapter having taken me so long, I usually finish them quite fast. I might be a while with the next one too, but I promise you all that I have planned quite a bit more to come. I still haven't quite gotten the hold on Jessica's reactions for later on, if anyone has there own ideas or what they hope to see let me know!_


	4. The Truths from the Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, or make profit. All characters belong to the creators of Being Human.**

_**Author's Note: **__So I haven't been writing as much as I should, but I just got Linger and I really, really wanted to read it! But I'm done now and I have even more Ideas for this story!_

_

* * *

_

**A Little Blood Makes the World Go Round**

**Chapter Four: The Truths from the Lies**

Jessica woke up in a different place; she seemed to be doing that a lot this week. As she sat up and opened her eyes she realized this was the living room. She all but jumped as Josh cleared his throat next to her on a chair. Jessica turned to face Aidan who crossed his arms standing.

"I…I blacked out?" She asked nervously. Josh shook his head looking in her eyes.

"You fainted, it was just a head rush, to much to fast"

Jessica sat up shifting the pillow away from her.

"So…your really a…vampire?" Jessica sounded stupid with those words in her mouth, like they didn't fit, she shook her head not believe the apprehensive question.

Aidan nodded, he moved closer to Josh still keeping his distance from Jessica.

"Yes, and I said before, we're not going to hurt you, I will tell you what happened but I need you to listen" Jessica nodded her eyes shifting to the floor with unease.

"I saw you leave that night at the bar, your husband was forcing you to leave…I followed, I had a thought that the look on your face was one of 'Help Me'. And when I saw you on the ground and him over you with a raised fist I reacted, yeah a bit to harshly, and I apologize, it was instinct. After I called a …friend of mine to help clean up, if catches wind of you after that clean up…I'm not sure they will be very nice"

As Aidan finished Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"How would they find me?"

Aidan sat on the arm of Josh's chair.

"Police, records, the fact that you're his wife and are now missing, people at the bar will say they saw me leave after you and him. My kind can find you no matter what"

Aidan left Jessica speechless, he took this time to leave and compose himself, possibly go for a walk. How this woman got him so worked up, the whole issue should have been easier if he would just feed properly, then he'd have the strength to properly erase her mind. He was just so week these days. Aidan shook the thought from his mind, he can't give in now, after last week there was no way to even consider that thought with the weight of a thousand deaths on his guilt tray.

Josh moved uncomfortably as Jessica just stared at him. Eventually he stud up, moving to look out the window, he looked back to see Jessica still staring at him.

"Okay why are you looking at me like that?" He asked finally, his words coming out stumbled and rushed. She cocked her head to the side closing her eyes.

"Sorry…I'm-…I'm just trying to picture you turning into a wolf…" Josh made a face that was un-interpretable.

"Please don't" He said turning on the TV after realizing Aidan wasn't coming back for a little while. He flipped through some channels, finding one of his old favorite shows that he didn't know was still on. Fringe played on a low volume, Josh had stopped watching it, not just because he never had time to anymore, but because of it's uncomfortable subject matter, syfy was out of Josh's jurisdiction now.

"So…do you have like…super powers?" Jessica didn't let the conversation rest, she was the inquisitive type, Eric would call that one of her bad qualities. Instead she pestered him like a kid discovering the word 'why'. Josh kept his eyes on the TV even though he was quite lost with the story line.

"Yeah I can shoot lazar beams out of my eyes"

Jessica made a sour face; he wasn't as friendly as he looked. She tried again.

"No I'm being serious, you guys told me this stuff, the best you could do is tell me the details"

Josh considered for a moment, but he stopped himself.

"No, Aidan took it upon himself to get involved, maybe you should be asking him all the questions" Jessica shot Josh an unimpressed look, then continued to watch the TV without paying attention. A commercial came on and Jessica wasn't through with Josh.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, this time sounding earnest. Josh's eyes looked as though they glazed over, memories of past transformation flashing before his doe-like eyes

"Like hell" though all Josh said were two words, their impact on Jessica almost sent her into tears, the weight and pain came out in those two words that he spoke, like years of a soldier at war.

Josh suddenly looked out the window as if something appeared there. His eyebrows drew together in concentration, nodding every once in a while.

"How long has he been there?" He asked to the window. He seemed to be cutting the invisible person off.

"No,no- I just…yes….thank you"

Jessica suddenly remembered them talking before about a ghost who lived here as well, she wondered if that's who Josh was speaking with now.

"Are you talking to the ghost?" She asked standing up to look around as if looking harder would make her easier to see. Josh nodded to Jessica.

"Her name's Sally" Jessica stopped looking around and just stared at the vague spot where Josh had been looking before.

"Can you translate what she says? Can she hear me?"

Sally felt like bursting out in giggles at the stupidity of the woman, not her herself, just how she looked right now, trying to communicate to something that really didn't exist to her. Josh nodded answering Jessica's question.

"Wow, she looks retarded" Sally mused out of the corner of her mouth. Josh frowned repeating her.

"She says you look…retarded"

Sally all but slapped Josh, how moronic could he get!

"No you buffoon, don't repeat everything I say!" Josh was taken aback at the juvenile remark.

"She says sorry, and she calls me a buffoon for repeating her"

Jessica however found this all quite funny and absurd at the same time.

"But uh, anyways, Sally was just saying that there is some dude hanging around out side staring at our house"

A lump formed in Jessica's throat.

"This is what Aidan was warning me about isn't it?"

Josh shook his head.

"Not necessarily, Aidan will have to take a look at the guy, or find out who he is first"

Jessica took a look out the window, careful not to move any closer to the glass. And to their word, or Josh's if he really was just crazy, there stud a man about 6 feet, short red hair staring straight at her. His dark cold eyes unnerved her, like he knew she was there. She moved quickly sitting back down.

Maybe these guys weren't so crazy after all; maybe there were scary people after her. But why, Aidan has neglected to tell her just exactly why.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

_**Author's Note:** So I've noticed I've been moving a bit slow with this story, but I want to get into the flow of writing for Jessica so I can jump into the fun stuff without struggling. There will be more to come!_


End file.
